Taken by death
by WordsHandHearts
Summary: Ever woken up in the morning, looked in the mirror only to find its not your reflection you see.? care to find out what happens if you do?


Taken by Death

By Alicia Marchant

I slowly opened my eyes but was blinded by the rays off light that shone through the gaps of my red velvet curtains. The sun sent rays of light across the room shattering in to every direction as it hit the mirrors that hang upon my wall. I struggled to pull myself up from the awkward position in which I had fallen asleep. The movement sent pain down my spine and into my legs. I slid the blanket off and dragged my self out of bed. I only just managed to get my balance before my face came in contact with the wall.

As I stand there, still waking up, I looked into to the floor length mirror that hang mounted on the wall in front of me. As stared into the mirror the person I saw bared no resemblance to me. I saw no black hair instead I saw strawberry blonde and it was not a tall slender figure that was this reflection, it was some one of shorter height and looked as if she were anorexic.

I rubbed my eyes as if what I saw was not really there. The strangest thing was that when I removed my hands the reflection that I saw was no longer there. It was back to my usual dull reflection. Stranger still I felt like I was being watched as I continued peering at what was no longer there.

After I finally stopped looking at the mirror and discovered some wearable clothes in the tiny thing I called my wardrobe, I made my way down stairs into the kitchen. Every where I walked it felt like I had hundreds of eyes locked on me. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling. Not at all.

I hastily made my breakfast, toast and jam, then rushed out of the house as soon as I could. I couldn't stay there any longer. I decided that maybe a walk through the park and some fresh air may do me some good. Only the uneasy feeling followed me everywhere, if only I knew what it was.

I came to the conclusion that an hour and half walk was long enough, besides the effects of eating a fast breakfast were starting to catch up because I was getting rather hungry. It didn't take that long to get back home. I scavenged through the kitchen to find a decent snack. Finally, a stroke of luck when I found a packet of skittles at the back of the cupboard. It didn't take long to finish them. Oh well maybe I could find something else.

As I turned back to face the kitchen I was absolutely blown away by my own shock and fear. With in the centre of the kitchen was the reflection I had seen early, floating as if by magic. I racked my brain for a possible conclusion. Then it came to me. She was a Ghost.

"_Susannah"_ The voice of the women echoed with in my head. _'It is your time to come….."_

What could that mean? I had no idea and I wasn't exactly in my right mind to try to figure it out with seeing a ghost levitating in my kitchen and all. I mean come. What bad timing.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked. My voice shaking, giving away my fear that I was trying to keep inside. It wasn't exactly working though.

"_It's your time, come with me…"_ She said as she raised her hand, leaving behind a trail of fluorescent mist.

There was something about her, about it all and I just couldn't stop myself. I gently raised my hand and reached out towards that of the Spirit. I was fully expecting for my hand to pass straight through but to my complete and utter astonishment, the hand was real, very cold but real.

The coldness of her dead hand was the last thing I felt. I don't know how and I don't know why but I ended up somewhere dark. Motionless. Soundless. Utter Nothingness. I looked around, squinting into the darkness thinking that I saw shadows of people that were never there.

"HELLO!" I screamed. Over and Over but never did I get a reply. I was suddenly over come with that feeling again. The feeling of hundreds of eyes focusing on you and you alone. Just moments after the feeling came, did my ghost who I might say is not as friendly. Oh how I wish it were Casper the friendly ghost. This ghost didn't look so friendly.

Up close now I could see the darkness within her eyes and the fire that burned with in. Her image was deceiving. Her Appearance gave off the idea that she was in fact friendly.

She leaned forward. Now right in my face I could smell the death on her. She glared right into my eyes and raised a hand in front of my face as if to grasp my entire head with in her hand.

"Who are you?" I yelled in her face. "What do you want?"

"I am that which we all fear….." Her voice was so much clearer now. "…I am Death and as I have told you, it was your time to come"

Oh no. I was overcome with another feeling. It was not the ghost this time. It was the feeling of grief and sadness. The pain of the ones I have left behind.

"I-I-I cant be dead" I stuttered, just managing to made the words audible. "I'm only 18"

It took only a moment for the ghost to reply. "Death works in mysterious ways, child. Its not be determined by age, gender or race but by the fate of the universe." There was a look of knowledge and power upon her face.

There was no more I could do. Apparently the universe has spoken and it was fate to blame for my premature death. If only it were that easy to understand.


End file.
